Abu Bakr
Abū Bakr, pseudonimo di ʿAbd Allāh ibn Abī Quhāfa, detto al-Ṣiddīq (in arabo: أبو بكر الصديق Abū Bakr al-Ṣiddīq, "il grandemente veritiero"1; La Mecca, ottobre 573 – Medina, 23 agosto 634), è stato il primo califfo dell'Islam dal 632 al 634, epoca in cui la Umma fu impegnata a combattere varie tribù della Penisola araba che avevano abiurato l'Islam o che, più semplicemente, avevano deciso di recuperare una loro piena libertà d'azione. È considerato l'equivalente nell'islam sunnita del Pietro cristiano (in quanto primo califfo). Azione alla Mecca Abū Bakr ʿAbd Allāh ibn Abī Quhāfah, detto al-Ṣiddīq, fu coetaneo di Muhammad e di lui fu certamente il miglior amico. Di professione mercante e di condizione economica assai agiata, egli apparteneva al clan coreiscita dei Banū Taym. Fu il primo uomo a convertirsi all'Islam predicato dal suo amico (il primo essere umano fu però la moglie di Muhammad, Khadīja, mentre il cugino del profeta ʿAlī ibn Abī Ṭālib, pur precedendo forse Abū Bakr, era impubere e, quindi, il suo atto di fede non aveva un valore "legale"). Mise a disposizione della causa islamica il suo ingente patrimonio personale e fu grazie a lui se vari schiavi convertiti all'Islam - fra cui l'abissino Bilāl, ricordato come il primo muezzin musulmano della storia - poterono essere acquistati e liberati, sfuggendo in tal modo alle angherie dei loro padroni di Mecca, ostili alla religione predicata da Muhammad. Nel corso della sua vita a Mecca, liberò i seguenti schiavi dai loro padroni pagani: * Bilāl b. Rabāh * Abu Fakih * ʿAmmār b. Yāsir * ʿĀmir b. Fuhayra (Abū Fuhayra), schiavo di ʿAbd Allah ibn al-Tufayl ibn Sakhbara, fratello uterino di ʿĀʾisha. Le schiave liberate furono invece: * Lubayna * Al-Nahdiyya * Umm Ubays * Ḥāritha bint al-Muʾammil Si dice che per questa sua meritoria opera, spendesse tutto il suo patrimonio, ammontante all'equivalente di 40.000 dirham. Promise in moglie a Muhammad sua figlia ʿĀʾisha all'età di appena 6 anni, secondo un costume diffuso nella Penisola Arabica del VII secolo, in cui l'età media (specie in ambiente non urbano) era di 35 anni circa e in cui i contratti matrimoniali erano di conseguenza stipulati dai genitori degli sposi fin dall'età prepuberale. Vi sono comunque studiosi musulmani che sostengono che i dati riguardanti l'età di Muhammad e di ʿĀʾisha siano contraddittori e che ʿĀʾisha poteva essere d'età alquanto maggiore¿Era novia Aisha a los seis años? El viejo mito expuesto por Dr. T.O. ShanavasFaith Freedom International Italia • Leggi argomento - L'età di Aisha. In particolare la studiosa Ruqaiyyah Waris Maqsood, incrociando diverse fonti autorevoli, giunge alla conclusione che ʿĀʾisha avesse un'età compresa tra i 14 e i 24 anni, probabilmente 19, al momento del matrimonioRoqayyah Maqsood, Aishah - A study of her age at the time of her marriage - Islamic Vision, IPCI, (1996). Questa ipotesi è congruente col fatto che, secondo il più antico e più autorevole biografo del profeta Muhammad, Ibn Ishaq, ʿĀʾisha era "nata nella Jāhiliyya", vale a dire prima del 610C. Lo Jacono, Maometto, Roma-Bari, Laterza, 2011, p. 101., e che le tradizioni sull'età di 9 anni di ʿĀʾisha provengono tutte da Hisham ibn 'Urwa, sulla cui affidabilità molto si discute tra gli stessi studiosi di ḥadīth, specialmente per quelli di provenienza irachena, sottilmente ostili ad ʿĀʾisha,Ibn Hajar al-'Asqalani, Tahdhīb al-tahdhīb, 12 voll. Ḥayderābād, Dār al-maʿārif al-niẓāmiyya, 1907-09, XI, pp. 48-51. senza trascurare il fatto che, secondo lo storico Ṭabarī, ʿĀʾisha sarebbe stata fidanzata addirittura prima del 610 a Jābir ibn Muṭʿim ibn ʿAdī, figlio di Muṭʿim ibn ʿAdī, capo del clan meccano dei Banū Nawfal. Azione a Medina Effettuò col profeta dell'Islam l'Egira, allontanandosi per ultimi da Mecca alla volta di Yathrib (poi Medina) nel 622. Restò sempre a fianco di Muhammad nel periodo medinese, accompagnandolo nelle spedizioni e consigliandolo nella conduzione della comunità (Umma) che a Medina era stata creata. Il fatto che Muhammad conducesse sempre la preghiera collettiva del venerdì e che, in occasione di un'indisposizione del profeta, l'incarico gli venisse assegnato, lo rese con ogni evidenza la persona maggiormente indicata a succedergli quando Muhammad morì nel 632. Famoso il suo discorso successivo alla morte del profeta - suo amico intimo di tutta una vita e suo genero - allorché ʿUmar b. al-Khaṭṭāb, incredulo del trapasso di Muhammad, si spingeva a negare l'evidenza della sua morte: :« O gente! Chi venera Muhammad sappia che Muhammad è morto. Chi invece adora Dio sappia che Dio è il Vivente e non morirà mai. » Nel frattempo, nello spiazzo (saqīfa, سقيفة) su cui s'aprivano gli edifici del clan medinese dei Banū Sāʿida, della tribù dei Banū Khazraj, s'erano radunati numerosi musulmani medinesi (Anṣār) che probabilmente intendevano affidare la guida della città e della comunità islamica al sayyid dei Banu Khazraj, Saʿd b. ʿUbāda. L'elezione a califfo Il tempestivo accorrere di alcuni Muhājirūn, fra cui ʿUmar b. al-Khaṭṭāb, Abū Bakr e Abū ʿUbayda b. al-Jarrāḥ (ma non di ʿAlī b. Abī Ṭālib, impegnato nel lavacro del cadavere del profeta per la sua successiva inumazione secondo la ritualità islamica), ha fatto pensare a un'azione concordata fra i tre (cfr. Muslim b. al-Ḥajjāj). ʿUmar affermò la necessità che si seguissero i criteri privilegianti della karāba (la prossimità, anche come parenti o affini al profeta) e della sābiqa (l'antichità della conversione all'Islam) per individuare il candidato, inaugurando una procedura che non trovava alcun conforto nel Corano e nella stessa Sunna del profeta, entrambi silenziosi circa il futuro della Umma dopo la morte di Muḥammad e le modalità d'elezione d'un suo successore politico. A indicare come Califfo Abū Bakr fu ʿUmar e il suo gesto, apparentemente del tutto disinteressato e altruistico, convinse i più esitanti, comunque rafforzati in questa loro decisione dalla presenza dei Banū Aslam - clan dei Banū Khuzāʿa - presentatisi in armi per sostenere gli Emigrati. Unico a non concedere il suo consenso fu ʿAlī che, offeso per una decisione presa in sua assenza, ebbe poi modo di esprimere tutta la sua contrarietà al neo-califfo allorché questi negò a sua moglie Fāṭima l'eredità dell'oasi di Fadak e di parte di quella di Khaybar, che facevano parte del patrimonio personale del profeta. La tradizione di cui Abū Bakr si fece forza fu quella dell'aver sentito dire a Muhammad che "i profeti non hanno eredi", indifferente che, con ogni probabilità, la frase si riferisse al carisma profetico soltanto. La questione della mancata eredità di Fāṭima sarà la cartina di tornasole per capire quali fossero contingentemente le relazioni con l'Ahl al-Bayt da parte del Palazzo islamico. La guerra della ridda La necessità di ampliare i confini della Umma islamica e il suo hinterland oltre la regione del Ḥijāz, fu in parte mascherata dalla "necessità" di contrastare l'apostasia di alcune tribù e la volontà di altre di concludere l'alleanza contratta con Muhammad, vista la morte del contraente. Contro di esse, con la "guerra della ridda", operarono le truppe comandante da Khālid ibn al-Walīd, detto "la spada di Dio" (Sayf Allah), e da ʿIkrima b. Abī Jahl, conseguendo sfolgoranti successi fra cui, in particolare, si ricorda la vittoria musulmana di ʿAqrabāʾ contro la tribù dei Banū Hanīfa, grazie ai quali fu completata di fatto la conquista dell'intera Penisola araba. Nel 634, sentendo venir meno le forze col procedere dell'età, Abū Bakr convocò nella sua umile stanza (l'atteggiamento anti-suntuario dei primi califfi viene esaltato nel ricordo dei musulmani che, anche per questo, chiamano i primi 4 califfi "ortodossi" cioè rāshidūn). A ognuno dei sopravvissuti "Dieci Benedetti" pretese un preventivo consenso alla scelta autocratica che egli fece del suo successore nella persona di ˁUmar b. al-Khaṭṭāb, avviando una procedura "designativa" che, su base tuttavia dinastico-familiare, fu recuperata stabilmente dagli Omayyadi in poi. La tradizione lo ricorda come uomo venerabilissimo (e tale lo considera anche la maggioranza dello Sciismo) nonché esperto nella cosiddetta oniromanzia (scienza dell'interpretazione dei sogni). Mogli # Qutayla bt. ʿAbd al-ʿUzzā # Umm Rumān # Asmāʾ bt. ʿUmays # Ḥabība bt. Khārija Note Categoria:Biografie